


A quiet life

by misbehavin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Curtain Fic, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester & Castiel are Jack Kline's Parents, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, listen i have no excuses i just want them to be happy oKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: Sam retires for Jack's sake. Retirement also includes he and Cas pretending to be married.(Less than a fic and more of a rambling prompt-y thing.)





	A quiet life

Sam retires because of Jack, who suddenly wants to go to school because he’s very frustrated about not having friends and about not being able to write/read. Sam & Cas fake/pretend being married or at least are constantly mistaken for a couple and never correct anyone ‘cause nobody would buy into the story of Just Two Dudes Being Bros Raising a Kid Together so they just roll with it. 

They settle somewhere, and find regular jobs - Sam maybe in a bookstore? Cas maybe in retail? - and do the occasional hunt because it’s not like they could really quit it, but most importantly Jack is allowed to be a kid, who does kid things and doesn’t have to worry about anything but homework and going to sleep at a reasonable hour.

Eventually, maybe when they drive Jack to school, he calls Sam 'Dad’ and Sam freaks out about it, and has a talk with Cas, asking if he’s ok with it which of course he is. Months later, Sam freaks out about it again, of course, and talks it out with Dean about how he doesn’t think he can do this, any of it. By the end of the conversation, Dean, who’s doing god knows what with his life (probably hunting and living between motels and the impala still, because despite everything, he loves it) is threatening to kick his ass if he even considers giving it up. This is the life Sam deserves, a quiet, bloodless suburban-like one, with a partner he trusts his life with and a good kid to parent.

Not that long after that, Sam buys a motorbike, using his savings, because he’s tired of cas’ car and he’s always dreamt of having one. They go shopping for it and Sam asks Jack to help him choose, telling him it’s his too, after all. One evening, Sam and Cas ride it, just the two of them, no destination in mind, and when they come back home, if sam dared to hope, flirt a bit.

On Christmas, under the mistletoe, Cas rises on the tip of his toes and plants a kiss on Sam’s cheek, something that makes Jack think it’s his duty to do so as well right after. Jack gives them drawings as presents, the image of the three of them in a cuddle pile. He says he didn’t know what to write so a friend at school suggested he did like her, who has two moms, and write i ♡ my dads above the drawing. It’s silly, Jack tells them, but it is true. Cas’ smile lights up the whole room and Sam swallows hard, chuckling in order to hide a sudden urge to cry. They stay up playing board games, watching movies. When Jack invitably falls asleep on Cas, they decide to call it a night. He won’t let go of Castiel’s shirt, grip tight as if Cas could disappear. It’s a cute scene, Cas struggling to free himself - he’s millenia older and Jack is still stronger than him. Cas gives up after a few minutes, settling on the matress with Jack clinging to him. It’s incredibly difficult, right then, for Sam not to walk further into the room, sit by their side and, after a moment of consideration, confess, “I love this, y'know.”

“What?” Cas whispers back, absentmindedly drawing soothing circles on Jack’s back.

“This little family of ours. This house. Everything. It’s nice.”

Castiel nods, eyes bright, lips tilted upwards. “Me too.”

It takes a good hour and a half, but Jack relaxes enough for Cas to be able to slip away.

“Wanna go for a ride?” Sam asks, and they go. Neither of them are in the mood to sleep anyway. Sam drives faster the warmer Cas feels behind him, the stronger the hold of his arms around him are.

They pick up a stray kitten at a gas-stop near home on the way back, and leave it on Jack’s room. In the morning, when the kid wakes up, his happy gasp can be heard all over the house.

Castiel smiles and Sam feels light-headed, so much he acts on impulse, pulling him closer and presssing his lips to his, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this previously on tumblr but I figured it'd be ok to post here too just in case. It’d be nice to properly write this someday, 'cause it’s the kind of comforting cliché that never gets old, but I can’t promise anything. 
> 
> anyway, I think that it'd be pretty cool if this !verse included Sam taking Magda in and taking care of her as well. I mean all the angsty possibilities? Sam & his powers and he & Cas teaching the kids how to deal w/ their abilities? god that would be so fUN, can you imagine


End file.
